Believe It Or Not
by LittleWinter1011
Summary: Travis is in love. Katie is in love. Connor has blackmail material. There's strawberries. There's fields. What else can I say? My oneshot about, wait for it, Tratie. My first time writing romance, please read and review, flames accepted.


**How bored can a person get? I'm really damn bored so I decided to write this fic. It may suck but oh well. And also there aren't any good Tratie fics anymore! So I decided to contribute.**

**Damn, I need to get a life.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm Rick Riordan, then yes, I do own the characters. But I am not.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Believe it or not, Travis Stoll is in love.

Travis. _Damn_. Stoll.

In. Love.

Those words sounded weird. And they will never. EVER. Go together. But here we are, Travis Stoll is in love.

Believe it or not, he was in love with Katie Gardner.

Katie. _Damn_. Gardner.

Those words are never meant to be even heard together. Because she was Katie Gardner, the sweet, kinda hot-headed (only towards the Stolls), pretty, innocent, smart, sarcastic daughter of Demeter. And he was Travis Stoll, the prankster of camp, player (of sorts), charming, funny, thieving son of Hermes.

Yeesh. The thought of it is also unbearable.

But here's the twist,

Believe it or not, Katie Gardner was in love with Travis Stoll. She just needs a little push.

And then one day, Katie Gardner was in the strawberry fields, as usual tending to her strawberries. Her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, green eyes glinting in the sun.

_Damn, she's hot_. Travis thought.

He wasn't stalking her, Hades no, he wasn't. He was just, observing intently. Come to think of it, he was observing VERY intently.

"Hey Gardner," Travis whispered next to Katie. She screamed. "What the fudge?! Where did you come from?! And stop eating the strawberries, they take a lot of time to grow and harvest." Katie rolled her eyes and said. "I don't live by the rules Gardner. My life is dangerous." Travis smirked and popped one strawberry in his mouth. Katie scowled.

"Go away Stoll." Katie muttered furiously. "Aww but Kit-Kat, it's so lonely here, you sure you don't want some company?" Travis said in mock-sadness. "I said GO AWAY!" Katie fumed, "Oh, I am heartbroken, the fair Katie doesn't want me here." He sighed dramatically.

"What is it do you want?" Katie said, in a very irritated and annoyed tone, she turned to face him. And he was dangerously close. "Everyday single day you mock me and prank me. Honestly Stoll your humor is sick!" Katie can't help. but notice Travis' clear blue eyes. _They are so mesmerizing_. Katie thought. _No, Katie. Focus on killing Stoll. Not his eyes, or his dimples or his amazingly full and kissable lips- Wait, no! Katie Gardner what are you doing?!_ "-so what is it that you want? Because clearly, you don't want to b- mmrphhh"

Believe it or not, Travis Stoll was kissing Katie Gardner. And she was kissing back. He deepened the kiss and Katie let her hand go through Travis' soft brown curls. They pulled apart after a while.

"That is what I want." Travis said. Katie blushes. "So...what now?" She asked. "We kiss again." Travis replied. Then pulled her in for yet another kiss.

Believe it or not, two days later, news about them spread like wildfire around camp. And Connor Stoll had proof. Yes, he was there to at the fields when he saw 'the incident'. What else can a Stoll do than to take a picture?

_This is amazing blackmail material._ Connor mentally high-five himself.

Regardless, Travis Stoll let Connor show it to everyone.

It is safe to say, that by the end of the day, there was a grinning Travis Stoll and a blushing (not to mention, murderous) Katie Gardner.

* * *

**Sooooooo... How was it? This was my best attempt at writing romance. Obviously I suck at it.**

**I'm not really big at the department of romance and mushy-mushy lovey-dovey stuff, so I hoped it was alright.**

**Not to mention the kiss scene, it was kinda bad, right? Assuming I've never been kissed before, this was my best try. Also, sorry for the repetition. I repeat a lot. And sometimes it gets annoying but that's just how I write.**

**So review and favourite or whatever it is that you do. You'll get a free virtual cookie. (::)**

**~Wintaa **


End file.
